ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Laugh Riot! Part 2
Ben Tennyson is rescued by the Batman and a possible alliance is made to combat him. Plot Joker: Bye-bye, Benji. Ben: Somebody help me! Joker: No one's here to save you, kid. Batman: Wrong, Joker! Batman tosses his Batarang at the Joker's crowbar which is knocked out of his hand. Joker: Batman! Can't I kill a kid in piece without you showing up?! Ben: Batman? The Batman then uses his grapnel to soar through the air, then he uses his feet to deliver a very powerful kick to Joker's stomach. He lands in front of Ben to, then he offers his hand to help Ben get up. Ben grabs it and is brought back on his feet. Batman: You all right, kid? Ben: Yeah. Thanks. Batman, huh? The costume fits the name and I take it you know the clown too? Batman: Unfortunately. Joker: Come now, Batsy, we're BFF's aren't we? Batman: Only in your twisted mind, Joker. Joker: You hurt my feelings, Bats. Ben: So you're "Batman" and he's "Joker"? Batman: You have a clear understanding for stating the obvious, kid. Ben: Ben. The name's Ben. Batman: Fine then, Ben. Yes that's who we are. Ben: I also take it that he's a complete psycho, who needs to be stopped. Batman: Yes. Ben: Then my pleasure. It's Hero Time! Ben taps on his Omnitrix to become Kickin Hawk and both Joker and Batman see Ben transform in person. Kickin Hawk: Allow me to pay you back for hitting me with that crowbar and turning everyone in Bellwood into hyenas! Joker: Oh, I love hyenas. Their laughs always put a smile on my face. Kickin Hawk: Allow me to remove it! Batman: Ben, wait! Kickin Hawk: What? We can't let him get away! Batman: I don't intend to do that, Ben. These aliens need our attention first or else they'll die. Kickin Hawk: They'll be left with nothing more than ugly grins, won't they? Batman: How do you know? Kickin Hawk: I saw it first hand. Batman: Then you know what we must do. Kickin Hawk: Yeah, I do. We'll have to catch you later, clown. Joker: I'm looking forward to it. Joker gets away and Ben reverts back to his human form. Ben: So what's the plan? Batman: We need to find out how many are infected and get the anti toxin in their bodies. Though I've never used it on aliens before, it may not work. Ben: I can help with that. Ben transforms into XLR8 and runs all over Bellwood gathering all those laughing in hysterics. Luckily it is not as severe as the two heroes were led to believe. He then begins to take all of them as many as he can to the Plumber station. They're all gone, but then Ben grabs Batman and Rook too. Now they are all at the Plumber station. Ben reverts back to human form. Rook: Ben, what has happened? Who is that? Ben: Kind of doesn't matter right now, Rook. Let's get to the infirmary. So then Rook, Ben, and the Batman race there together to see the aliens all in jeopardy. Blukic: Oh, this is not good. The poison in their blood will ultimately cause them to go into cardiac arrest and die. Driba: And this alien has five hearts, so it'll be worse five times over. Max: Who could have done this? Ben: Grandpa, maybe you should ask him. Ben points to Batman. Max: Ben, you want to introduce me to your friend? Batman: We're not friends. Right now I'm the only one who can save them. I have the antidote to the Joker's venom here in my belt. Max: Then hand it over. Batman: But I'm not sure of its effect on alien tissues. It may do more harm than good. Driba: Let us see it. Batman hands it to Driba, which he then uses a scanner to scan the formula. Driba: Not bad. Still primitive though, but effective nonetheless. Blukic: We have these alien's DNA on file. We can make a formula that will save them. Batman: Good, then I'm done here. If you'll excuse me, I have to find Joker. I'll be on my way. Ben: Hold it, dude, you can't leave. We have to stop that Joker guy or this could happen to all of Undertown and Bellwood. Batman: With all due respect, Ben, Joker is out of your league. If I had not showed up, he would have killed you. Rook: What? Ben, did I not tell you to wait for back-up? Batman: Should have listened to your partner. Ben: But luckily you showed up, isn't it? Max: Yes. It can't be a coincidence, can it? Batman: No. From what I gather, the Joker and I were both transported here to your city. I thought I was on an alien planet, but it seems I was merely sent to an underground alien city on your Earth. Ben: Our Earth? Oh, of course the anomalies that we detected. I guess it was you and clown face. Batman: Do not make light of Joker, kid. You know where it got you. You could have died. Ben: But I didn't, so drop it. Batman: Very well. As I said, you all seem to be able to handle it. I'll go after Joker and in the mean time, you can find a way to send us back to our universe. Ben: You're taking the clown with you? Batman: I have too. He and I do not belong here. Max: First thing's first, friend, we need to know why you were both brought here and by whom. Batman: Isn't it obvious? Ben: What? Batman: The reason why Joker was brought here. I only got in the way. Someone who hates you brought the Joker here. He saw him as an unpredictable element that you cannot counter against. That is why he is here. Max: Why are you here? Batman: To stop him by any means I can, then send us both back to our universe. Rook: A logical and simple explanation to be sure. Let it be known, sir, that we have the means to send you back. Ben and I are both familiar with cross-dimensional travel. Batman: Good, then get on it and I'll find Joker, bring him here, and we can go back. Ben: I think you mean "we", Batman. I let my ego get in the way, but it won't happen again. We work together, since you know him and we don't. Batman: I prefer to work alone. Max: Listen, "Batman", if this Joker is as dangerous as you're trying to lead us to believe then... Batman: You better believe that I am trying to help you by not letting you get involved. The Joker is nothing but pure evil, he'll kill you for a laugh, or he'll break your legs and save you for later. Do yourselves a favor and leave him to me. I trust you'll be able to help the aliens. I'll be on my way. Batman attempts to leave. Ben: Wait. Max: Let him go, Ben. I f he really wants to do this on his own, we can't force him to change his mind. As of now, the people here are our top priority. Ben: Sorry, grandpa, but you and Rook can handle them without me. Of what I now know and even felt, I don't care how much experience that bat guy has with Joker. He hurt me, he hurt Undertown, and I'm going to stop him too. Take care of them. Max: We will, son. Got get 'im. So Ben intends to go after Batman in spite of his orders, but the Joker wanders around in Undertown, but also converses with Vilgax. Joker: You didn't tell me that your idiot drones brought the Batman here! Vilgax: Lower your tone or die, clown! The presence of this Batman is irrelevant. I brought you here to kill Ben Tennyson. If so be it, then kill this Batman as well! Vilgax out! End transmission. Joker: Oh, he'll regret talking to me like that! That sushi platter denied me the chance to blow up Gotham by bringing me here. So, I'm just going to have to blow up this town first, then I can blow up Gotham. I'll just have to scare up some recruits and I think I know where to start. The Black Hole, where some of Undertown's and Bellwood's seediest usually reside. The Joker pushes down the door. Joker: Honey, I'm home! Have all the kids been washed and fed? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Fistrick: Who the heck are you, bro? Joker: Well, bro, you can call me the Joker. I'm looking for the worst of the worst for a job. Liam: (Clucking) A clown looking to build a gang? Joker: Not clown. Joker. Bubble Head: I don't work for no clown! Joker: Tisk. Tisk. All I want to do is be your friend. Guess if you don't want it, then I don't want you. Thunderpig: I Thunderpig will not sit here and let a mere human who wears make up make fools of us! Joker: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I don't wear make-up, breakfast sausage. It's perma-clown. Thunderpig: Then feel my sting, clown! Thunder! Thunder! Thunderpig! Joker: Hoah! I loved that show, the cheetah lady was a looker, but if you won't cooperate, then have a laugh on me. As Thunderpig attempts to attack Joker, he uses the flower on his jacket to spray Thunderpig with his Joker Toxin. Thunderpig: (Cough) What...have...you done? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thunderpig falls over laughing in hysterics. Joker: Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Fistrick: What have you done to him? Joker: Laughter is the best medicine, bro. You want some? Fistrick: No, bro, no! What do you want us to do? Joker: Good because a certain tentacle faced alien freak is soon going to learn: this Joker is wild. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TO BE CONTINUED... Major Events *Ben is rescued and meets the Batman. *Joker intends to form a gang of criminals Characters Heroes *Batman *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Blukic *Driba Villains *Joker *Vilgax *Thunderpig *Fistrick *Liam *Bubble Helmet Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes